


Beginning Kenjutsu Lessons

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hakkou Chakra Tou, Kid Fic, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kid Yamato | Tenzou, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Sakumo Week, Sakumo Week 2020, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's a busy day, but a calm and happy one, in the Hatake household and Sakumo is beginning Kakashi's lessons with their family's tanto - if his irrepressible cub will settle for the lesson, at least.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 160
Collections: Kalira's Sakumo Week Stories (2020), Sakumo Week 2020





	Beginning Kenjutsu Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/post/616294351828664322/welcome-to-the-official-sakumo-week-blog-starting), Day 5: Tanto

The breeze coming through from the open shoji to the back garden made the house feel light and brought the faint scents of plants, the pond, and a few mingled flowers inside. It tugged at the ends of Orochimaru’s hair as he gathered his poison kit and weapons pouches and turned to make his way outside to join his family.

He paused just on the engawa, a smile tugging at his lips. Tenzou was playing on a thick blanket a few paces away, making a small plush wolf climb an only slightly larger mountain of blocks. Yura lay on her side at one edge of the blanket, dozing, and Seikio lay with his head up and his paws stretched out towards Tenzou from closer to the edge of the engawa, watching over him.

Out in the garden, Sakumo had his family’s tanto out and was going through slow forms with it, while Kakashi chased around the pond, gambolling through the reeds.

Orochimaru moved to the table at the other end of the engawa from his younger son, spreading his gear across it and settling in to work. The tasks were easy enough, and he kept an eye on his family as he worked.

Tenzou, occasionally burbling to himself as he played with the wolf and his blocks, the breeze fluffing his dark, shining hair.

Kakashi, leaping and splashing through the shallows, a few bits of leaf caught in his fur, fangs flashing in the sun as he snapped at nothing, or chased after small rustles in the plants surrounding the pond.

Sakumo, picking up speed as he worked through the forms, his muscles flexing and powerful body drawn into smooth, graceful lines. Orochimaru hummed, eyes trailing over his mate appreciatively as his lips curled.

Slotting the last of one set of senbon into the case, he slid the case aside and picked up another vial of poison.

“All right, cub, we’ll start your kenjutsu lessons today!” Sakumo said, and Orochimaru smiled, looking up. He laughed. Kakashi was bounding around his father’s legs, mouth open in a happy grin, tongue lolling just a little, tail wagging. “ _Thumbs!_ ” Sakumo said, laughing. “We’ll start your lessons as soon as you have thumbs again. Come on, cub.”

Kakashi barked, retreating a few paces and shifting with only a little less grace than his father displayed as he rose on human feet in the same motion. Orochimaru smiled, watching Sakumo offer the hakkou chakra tou to Kakashi, carefully adjusting his grip on it, guiding him.

Of course, given Kakashi’s size, at the moment the tanto was rather more like a full length blade to Kakashi, but Sakumo began with simple forms allowing for that. Beginning kenjutsu, Orochimaru thought fondly, and turned his attention back to his weapons spread over the table.

From time to time he checked on his family again. Watching his mate guide their eldest through the new discipline. Kakashi’s face was set in a serious, focused expression as he listened carefully, following his father’s guidance. Orochimaru’s heart throbbed heavily with affection.

Tenzou was on his feet now as well, and while Yura still lay comfortably on the blanket, Seikio was playfully bounding around him, chasing and allowing himself to be caught by turns. Orochimaru hummed, meeting the wolf’s eyes and smiling at him. Seikio yipped, tail waving, and all but wound his body around Tenzou when he wobbled on his feet, steadying him easily until he took another step on his own.

Orochimaru took a breath, watching as they played, Seikio endlessly gentle with the boy and Tenzou careful when he snagged handfuls of fluffy fur. Orochimaru looked back out into the garden and saw that the tanto was back in Sakumo’s hands, Kakashi watching attentively as he moved and mimicking his steps.

Orochimaru returned to work, tucking away all but the last vial of poison and spreading out another set of blades. He could hear Sakumo instructing Kakashi, though the words were unclear from this distance, and an occasional question or comment from their cubling in return.

“Mama?”

Orochimaru looked down almost before the soft call reached his ears, feeling a tiny tug at the tail of his shirt. He smiled at Tenzou warmly. He kicked his toes a little against the boards and smiled back.

“Mama. . . Read? Read book?” Tenzou asked, struggling to lift the storybook in his other hand as one corner bumped against Orochimaru’s chair, catching beneath the seat.

“Kakashi!” Sakumo barked over the sound of Kakashi’s yipping - it almost sounded like laughter.

Orochimaru freed a hand and smoothed it over Tenzou’s hair. “Of course, shrublet.” he said gently, and Tenzou beamed at him. He looked out towards his mate and elder cubling and laughed, startled; Kakashi took off with the hakkou chakra tou in his jaws, Sakumo chasing after him. “Come inside, my darling.” Orochimaru said, voice low, leaving his weapons pouch and its contents spread across the table and scooping Tenzou up even as he rose.

Tenzou giggled happily, thumping the corner of his book into Orochimaru’s ribs and nearly dropping it. He snagged it as he wrapped his arm around his son’s back, heading in through the open shoji and leaving his mate to deal with their rambunctious eldest. Presumably he would get the tanto away from Kakashi at some point.

Perhaps they would even get back to that kenjutsu lesson, eventually, Orochimaru thought with another low laugh.

Tenzou giggled, probably in response to Orochimaru’s own laughter, and snuggled his head against Orochimaru’s collarbone, going limp there. He was probably tired, Orochimaru thought, remembering watching him play and run about in the fresh air, and turned towards the sunny, glassed-in nursery.

It had been a busy morning, even for Tenzou, and a nap would do him good, particularly a bit of time basking in the sun which treated him so well. A happy cub but just as much a sapling, as Sakumo so often called him, Orochimaru thought fondly, brushing his fingers over Tenzou’s brow. Orochimaru would read to him until he fell asleep, then leave him to rest there in the sun for a while.


End file.
